You are the Moon
by LovinANDLivinLife
Summary: Kataang. Oneshot. Katara sighed and looked down at the ground. "Out of all the girls you could get. Why me?" For Aang the answer was quite simple.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I do not own the song "You are the Moon" by The Hush Sound. I own nothing. -_- **

**A/N: Have you ever heard the song "You are the Moon" by The Hush Sound? If not go check it out. Right now. Nope. Stop reading. Check it out. At this very moment. Right now. Check it out. Right now. Have you checked it out yet? Okay good. Thank you for clicking here! Thanks 4 reviewing my other stories. You guys are AMAZING! Always love reviews. Love ya'll! Enjoy! :) **

You are the Moon

Katara took deep steady breaths, as she postitioned himself for the next waterbending move. Her stance was strong, like an immovable brick-wall. She closed her eyes, exhaling all the air she had gathered into her lungs, and put her thoughts into action.

She manipulated the water with great ease. Forming a perfect water whip. She gently sunk it back into the water. She repeated these movements for quite some time, taking a delicate amount of time to perfect each one.

Aang sat perched up on a rock in the background. He watched her perform the water whip again and again. He made sure that he was a good distance away. She looked so intensely involved he did not want to disturb her, afraid that she might lash out against him, and if he knew anything at all, it was not to disturb Katara during her waterbending sessions. He was supposed to be sleeping, but snuck away from the camp to watch her.

A slap came across his back, causing him to jolt forward and fall off of his perch. He turned around to see the wide smiling face of Sokka. Aang dusted the dirt off of his bare skin and pants. He smiled at the Sokka who was now standing in front of him, beaming.

Sokka smirked at the young Avatar. "What are you doing out here Aang?"

Aang had nothing to hide. He answered the question he was given with great ease. "I was watching the sky." Okay, maybe he didn't want the older brother of the one he loves to know what he was really up to.

Sokka raised an eyebrow at Aang. Not whole heartedly believing him. "Watching the sky? At night?"

"Mmmhmm," Aang nodded his head and pointed up towards the sky "Watching the sky. I love the sky. Especially at night. It's quite a beauty."

Sokka looked up in the direction Aang was pointing, only to be confronted with more confusion. It was just a regular starry night. Nothing different about it from any other night. The moon was full, but that was the only difference. "Okay buddy. I think you've been stuck inside of those stuffy conference rooms for way too long. It's all starting to get to your head. But hey, that's what the gaang is here at this beach for right? Were here to get away from those stuffed up conference rooms."

Aang smirked. The war had been over for 3 years now, and he couldn't agree more with Sokka. Being inside a room with swanky old guys can not have a good affect on your mind. Especially when you were treated like one yourself.

"Come on, Aang. Lets get back to the group and eat. I'm starved!"

Aang snickered, "Sokka. Isn't it kind of late?"

Sokka crossed his arms. "Time doesn't matter when it comes to food Aang. Now come on."

Aang was about to follow Sokka back to the campsight when he stopped and turned to look at the waterbender, who still had all of her attention on the water.

Sokka smirked "She's crazy isn't she?"

Aangs ears perked up when he heard Sokka say this. He's the one who always seemed crazy to Aang. "Crazy. How?"

Sokka threw his hands up like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hello! She's practicing waterbending in the middle of the night! Katara has lost her freakin' mind!'

Aang just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "If she's lost her mind, I best stay out here until she comes back to camp. I don't want her to be out here alone at night."

Sokka nodded and started his walk back toward camp. "Good luck with Captain Crazy over there."

Aang laughed at Katara's brother. He then headed a bit closer than his original perch on the rock, more toward where Katara was practicing her waterbending.

Katara sighed as she let the water flow back into the ocean. A small smile appearing on her lips.

"I know your there Aang." She twisted her long wet hair, attempting to dry some of it.

She turned around but saw no one there. The Her eyes scanned the beach, but still saw no sign of his presence. She couldn't believe it. She was ceartain she had heard his voice. She shook her head in confusion and turned back to facing the water.

A shriek came out of her mouth when she was picked up from her spot and spun around, with someone's arms around her waist.. As the mystery person put her down, she hit him in his chest.

"Aang! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Aang put on a puppy dog face, literally melting Katara's heart.

"I'm sorry Katara."

Katara couldn't help but smile, at how adorable he was. Who could be mad at those beautiful grey eyes? She tipped on her toes and put her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble forward a bit. He put his arms around her waist and shared a gentle smile.

"It's okay. I liked it in a scary, almost heart attack, kind of way." she raised an eyebrow "What are you doing here?"

Aang shrugged a blush spreading across his cheeks "I was just watching the sky..."

Katara giggled and placed a hand to his warm cheek. "Are you sure you weren't just watching me Mr. Avatar?"

A light innocent smile played at Aang's lips, as the blush grew more on his cheeks. "Okay. I'll be honest...I was playing hide and seek."

Katara raised an eyebrow "Hide and seek? By yourself? At night?"

Aang nodded his head grinning ear to ear, happy with his answer "No. You were playing too. You just didn't know you were. I was hiding from you, and I won cause you didn't find me. So tag your it!" He let go and ran off leaving her standing there.

Katara rolled her eyes, and giggled "Your such a kid Aang." She let her arms fall back to her side as she took a deep sigh, staring back at the ocean.

Aang looked back to see Katara still standing there, where he left her, staring blankly into the ocean. He walked back up to her putting his arms around her waist.

"Okay, Katara. What's wrong?"

Katara kept her focus on the ocean and took another deep sigh. "Nothing..."

Aang nodded his head and smiled "Okay. Well whenever you want to tell me you can."

"I don't understand you. That's what's wrong." Katara pulled herself away from his arms, and crossed her arms staring at the moon overhead.

Aang smirked and stood beside her, staring at the moon as well. "I never knew I was such a complicated person."

Katara shook her head, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "Why me Aang?"

Aang turned to face her, very much confused. "Why you? What do mean Katara?"

She sighed and threw her hands up "Your the Avatar. The Avatar!"

Aang slowly nodded his head. "Umm...yeah. I'm the Avatar...?"

Katara sighed and looked down at the ground. "Out of all the girls you could get. Why me?"

Aang smiled and took her hand in his. "Katara. You really don't understand me. Do you?"

Katara was silent. She slowly nodded her head, eyes still fixed on the ground. Aang turned his gaze to the moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked after a few minutes.

Katara frowned slightly "What?"

"The moon. It's beautiful. Inside and out."

She smiled and looked upward toward the moon "Yeah it is."

A small grin was now evident on Aang's face. "It glows so brightly and brillantly. So beautiful and magnificant. Everybody needs the moon. Too bad it can't see itself and all it's beauty. Too bad it doesn't know how much people really adore it. Too bad it doesn't know how much I adore it. How much I love it. How much I need it. All it see's are the ripples in the ocean of itself. Not an accurate picture at all." That grin that was once on Aang's face was now replaced with a slight frown.

Katara looked up at him, with confused eyes. "What are you talking about Aang?"

Aang sighed and looked into her bright blue eyes. "You're just like the moon to me Katara. You stand out. Your not just some star, your better than that. Your beautiful, needed, and wanted. I couldn't imagine going a single night without the moon. Just like I couldn't imagine going a single night without you. If you weren't in my life all that would be left is darkness. None of the stars can shine as brightly as the moon. Just like nobody, and I mean nobody, can even come close to shining as brightly as you do. I love the moon with all my heart. I love everything about the moon. Just like I love you, and everything about you. The moon is so strong and powerful. It has amazing affects on people. Just like you have an amazing affect on me. If only you could see that. If only you could understand that."

Katara was at a loss for words. She stared into Aang's grey eyes, as if she just found something. Something beautiful. She grabbed him by the face and kissed him, gently but passionately. Everything made so much sense now. Not only did she need him, but he needed her as well. She was his moon.


End file.
